


Corrin's POW

by Frundsberg



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frundsberg/pseuds/Frundsberg
Summary: It has been a day since you were captured by the enemy. Your cell isn't too uncomfortable tho, but the chains on your ankles sure are annoying.Suddenly you hear footsteps and soon the door opening as a white haired woman with red eyes steps inside. Whatever does she want from an unimportant foot soldier like yourself? One thing is certain, you are at her mercy...
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Corrin's POW

"Dammit!" 

That is your first word after waking up in this cell. Being captured and knocked out on the battlefield is the last thing you can remember. And now you woke up in this prison cell with your ankles chained to the bed you are laying on.

"That's just great...", you speak to yourself. "I can't believe they broke through our lines that easily. I guess I should be thankful for them not killing me on the spot. But..." 

You look around and see a small window with bars, your main source of light for the time being.

"That doesn't make sense. Who am I to be held a prisoner? What are they planning to do?"

You hear the sounds of metal clashing as you get up in a sitting position.

"Heavy...", you whisper as you look down at your chained legs. "I guess escape isn't an option."

-

Several hours later you are able to hear footsteps outside of your cell. It seems like there are two people outside, talking to each other. You stay quiet and try to listen to what they are saying.

"This is his cell. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you, Lady Corrin?", you hear a man asking.

Another voice answers: "Thank you, Benny... but I'll be fine. Besides, you will just scare him. No, just leave him to me. You just go and take a break, okay?"

"That was the voice of a woman...", you think to yourself. "Wait, did that guy say 'Lady Corrin?' Why is their leader herself coming to interrogate a foot soldier?"

You hear a pair of foot steps getting more distant and after a while disappear. It seems like the man indeed left. It was then when you hear a key being put into the lock of your celldoor and turned around. The door opens and a beautiful young woman stepps inside. Her white hair is long and her eyes shining red. Her dark armor leaves quite a lot uncovered for you to see, as she turns around to close and lock the door again.

"Uh... hello?", you say as Corrin stops approaching after a few steps into your cell.

"Well...", she says, her eyes resting on you as she smiles. "Did you sleep well?"

"Excuse me?", you ask. "I was knocked out by your men and you ask me how well I slept? Isn't that a little bit untactful?"

"Aww!" Corrin walks forward and pats your head. "Sorry... does it still hurt? You see, sometimes that is neccessary so the captive won't struggle while being taken away."

"I figured out that much. So why are you here? I don't know anything that can be of use to you..."

You look away as she sits down next to you onto the bed.

"I am here... to make you join us.", she whispers into your ear. "We could use good men like you."

You turn your head towards her with a surprised look on your face.

"Make me join you? But why would you...?"

You stop speaking as you see Corrin starring directly into your eyes, her slit pupils being focused on you.

"Don't you want to? We can be good friends if you just give it a chance.", Corrin says as the pokes your nose with a finger.

"S- stop that...", you answer, now with a slight blush on your face. "What makes you think that I will ever join you? We were enemies on the battlefield just a day ago."

Corrin does a pouty face as she keeps starring at you.

"I have my ways... and those can be quite convincing. If you don't want to be friends... I'll simply make you my lover first."

Suddenly she grabs both of your arms' wrists and presses you down onto the bed with surprising strength.

"Whoa! W- wait! What are you...?"

You try to finish your sentence, but Corrin won't let you as she gives you a deep kiss. You try to struggle, but next to your exhaution from the last battle she is also stronger than she looks. You decide to stop your struggles to avoid any injuries.

A few seconds pass before she breaks the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva connecting your lips. With her now being on top of you, there is no way of getting out of this.

"Having dragonblood is giving me... certain urges.", Corrin whispers. "You see, it's that time of year again... so I'll simply take care of you and them at the same time."

Just what have you gotten yourself into?

-

To be continued...


End file.
